This drug candidate has shown good results for regeneration of damaged nerve processes in animals. Very high specific activity material is necessary for protein binding and other pharmacological studies. This drug is being evaluated for possible human disease treatment. User Details: Experiment Details: User Number: 1618 Tritiation City, State: Menlo Park, CA HPLC Funding Source: LSC 7579-163 NMR Pharm. Discovery Division 1 day Charge: $1562.91 1 compound Program Income: $1561.22